


Queen to 4E(ver)

by KenmaisMood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Heather but Iwaizumi is the one singing it, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I have no clue how to fic, It aint my matsuhana if they dont break the fourth wall, M/M, Mild Smut, cliffhanger for your pain, had a friend write a scene check her out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaisMood/pseuds/KenmaisMood
Summary: There are two things Hajime knows for certain in life.1) He is kind of, sort of, maybe, definitely in love with his best friend.2) Said best friend is most certainly straightAnd when Oikawa gets girlfriend after girlfriend Hajime has no choice but to suffer silently in the background. Turns out his newest girlfriend is not what she seems, and it’s up to Hajime to reveal her schemes. Oh, and there's also the matter of getting around his own secrets.----------------------------------------------------Or in which Iwaizumi is the one singing Heather
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi (implied)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Who's voice?

**Author's Note:**

> whelp this is what i hope turns out to not be a bad idea- biiggggggg thanks to my friend CheCheCheer for betaing and creating a scene in here! (Its second chap, lets see if you can find it)

“Haji-chan!” Oikawa sang as he bounded out of the house. “Are you excited for school?”

“Oi,” Hajime grumbled. “Don’t call me that anymore. We’re starting year one, we’re too old or that stuff.

“Oh,” Oikawa said dejectedly. “Fine then.”

Seeing Oikawa so sad made Hajime’s chest hurt, but before he could say nevermind Oikawa perked up.

“Well then let’s go to school Iwa-chan!”

“Oi, that’s childish as well…” Hajime protested, not willing to admit that the name made his heart go faster or that his ears went red.

~~~

Hajime looked around the mall fascinated by all the things he'd seen when he noticed two men holding hands and wearing matching rings.

“Hey ma?” Hajime questioned. “Why do those men have matching rings like you and dad?”

Hajime’s mom paused for a moment before noticing the two men as well. “Well sweetie,” she explained. “Those men love each other like mommy and daddy do, they’re married.”

“Oh,” Hajime awed. “How did you know you wanted to marry dad?”

“Well,” Hajime’s mom laughed. “I saw him and knew that he wouldn’t last a day without me.”

“Huh,” Hajime breathed. “Does that mean I have to marry Oi- Tooru?”

“Only if you want to sweetie,” Hajime’s mom explained. “You can marry him if you want, but usually a person gets married when the other makes their heart… speed up. Makes them wanna spend all their time with them and take over their thoughts when they aren’t with them. That, my sweet Hajime, is called love.”

Hajime looked up at his mom in awe, and smiled, knowing he was in love with Oikawa. Suddenly his mind was taken up by something else as he tugged his mom’s skirt.

“Mom!” Hajime exclaimed. “Can we go in there? The stuff looks so awesome!”

Hajime’s mom looked where Hajime was pointing and gasped, before patting his head and nodding (like Hajime more of one for actions than words). They walked into the shop he was so excited about.

“Go look around. Pick out whatever you want and I’ll show you how to use it, Okay?” Hajime’s mom smiled.

Hajime nodded excitedly as he ran right to what he saw, and attempted to read the kanji on the container. An employee walked up to him and smiled at his confusion and pure joy.

“That says ‘Eyeshadow’,” The employee told him. “It comes in many colors and you put it on your eyelids, and then you can look very pretty! But I just wanna tell you many people here in Japan don’t approve of men wearing makeup”

Hajime looked up at the employee and saw the sad look in her eyes as she said that. “Thanks… miss?”

“Oh!” The employee said as she realized she hadn’t introduced herself. “Ah, well m-my name is T-Toshio...”

“Huh?” Hajime asked, confused. “Isn’t that a boy name?”

“Oh well…” Toshio trailed. “I’m actually a-a man, but I wanna be a girl.”

“You _want_ to be a girl? But you look so much like one? And if you wanna be a girl then why don’t you? You look like one to me.” Hajime asked, very confused.

“O-oh really?” Toshio asked. “Well thank you, I suppose you’re right as well. I _am_ a girl.” Toshio smiled, patting Hajime on his head before excusing herself to go behind the counter where her boss was calling her.

Hajime looked around a little more, grabbing everything that caught his eye before he noticed a stand with a bunch of tubes and a picture of lips next to it. He walked up and saw he could open some of them which had stickers on them. He opened one and saw it had an enchanting teal that made him think of Oikawa.

Hajime opened a few more of them before he found a few he loved and managed to match them to some in boxes. His mother came up a few minutes later and took him to a section with a bunch of different skin-colored tubes.

“Hajime,” she started, while holding his hand and putting some of it on. “This is foundation, you match it to your skin tone and it can cover anything up. Pimples, bruises, or just anything in general. For this, it is specific because you have to make sure it is close to your exact skin tone or it just looks awkward.”

Hajime nodded, excited to have learned this new information. His mom smiled at his enthusiasm then hummed satisfied at one of the containers she tried. They headed over to the counter where she paid for all of what he picked out. Toshio was the one who was checking everything out and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw what Hajime picked out.

“You have great taste little man!” Toshio complemented making Hajime blush. Hajime’s mom smiled as she finished paying and they left the store.

“Do you want to check out some dresses and skirts?” Hajime’s mom asked.

Hajime had stars in his eyes as he nodded vigorously. “I can’t wait to show Tooru!” He exclaimed, getting a sharp inhale from his mom.

“Honey…” Hajime’s mom frowned. “Tooru’s parents are… traditional. They might make you and Tooru not see each other again if they knew you liked this stuff. They believe in what’s called toxic masculinity. Which means they think pretty things like make-up and dresses are only for girls.”

Hajime frowned at this. “Does that mean Tooru wouldn’t like these things either?”

“No,” she explained. “Well, maybe. But the problem is his parents, they would most definitely force you two to stop hanging out if they heard. Maybe they will rub off on Tooru, maybe they won’t. The only way to tell is time.”

Hajime nodded frowning but he perked up as they entered the store, and forgot about the Oikawas as he picked out dresses and skirts he liked. He didn’t even think about the Oikawas until after his mom had shown him how to apply make-up and he put on a pretty teal dress, with the teal lipstick that made him think of Oikawa. He frowned thinking how he couldn’t share this part of him with Oikawa but perked up as he thought about how he can make it up with the other parts of him he doesn’t need to hide.

~~~

Hajime smiled as Oikawa got his jockstrap signed by José Blanco.

“If you mess up and wash that, you owe me some ice cream.” Hajime teased, attempting to hide how happy he was for his friend.

“Shut up and give me my 50 yen back.” Oikawa retaliated.

“Fine fine,” Hajime said, rolling his eyes. Hajime knew Oikawa’s mom would end up washing it, and he wasn’t going to insist on the ice cream.

Hajime looked at Oikawa’s pure smile as he held his jockstrap close to his chest, and knew he would definitely become a setter. He noted how his heart started beating faster and thought back to when he had first discovered make-up, and when he knew he loved Oikawa. The feeling had always been there, he can’t recall a time where his heart hadn’t sung in Oikawa’s presence.

He vaguely registered a call out to him as he ran into someone. Hajime looked up to apologize when the words died in his throat.

“T-TOSHIO?” He exclaimed. The person he had run into had a confused look in her eyes as she thought for a moment.

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “You’re the little dude from a few years ago! Actually, my name is Kumiko now! Thanks to you I dared to come out to my parents and now I’m happy!”

Hajime beamed as he rubbed his neck embarrassed. He now knew what Kumiko had meant, having researched and figured out that she was what was called, “transgender.”

Oikawa tilted his head confused. “Why did you have a boy’s name and then it changed to a girl?”

Kumiko laughed. “Well, I’m trans, meaning I was born a boy but I’m really a girl.”

Hajime laughed as the information processed in Oikawa’s mind and he lit up. “That’s so cool!” Oikawa exclaimed. “Mom and Dad say that boys have to be athletic and stuff while girls have to be pretty and take care of the house so I’m glad you were able to figure out what you have to do!”

Hajime and Kumiko grimaced. “Well…” Kumiko hesitated. “Your parents have what’s called… traditional views. Boys can like pretty things like makeup and dresses while girls can be athletic. There isn’t one thing a gender does and doesn’t have to do.”

Oikawa went silent as he processed this. “Does that mean men can even like men?” Oikawa said, barely above a whisper. Kumiko nodded and Oikawa smiled and turned to Hajime. “Iwa-chan, let’s go home. I have some… thinking to do.”

~~~

“Are you _sure_ I can’t punch him?” Oikawa whined.

“Yes,” Hajime deadpanned.

“What if I just break his nose a little?” Oikawa said, throwing a hand out at his “annoying” kohai Kageyama.

Hajime just sighed, before turning his attention to not succumbing to the urge to take Oikawa’s hand and kissing him.

 _Why did it have to be me?_ Hajime thought. _He’s so perfect and annoying and why did I have to fall in love with him? He’s straight and I’ve loved him since I was 5! Can’t I just get over it already?_

“Senpais?” A timid voice asked, seen to be Kunimi as they looked his way. “There are… fangirls at the door.”

“FANGIRLS?” Oikawa yelled. “WHO’S?”

Hajime rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s antics. Sad to admit it, he knew they were there for Oikawa. “Calm down Shittykawa. They probably are just a bunch of girls wanting to try their luck, I’d bet three of them have teddy bears and seven have chocolates. You owe me 1500 yen if I’m right.”

He had his eye on this face mask he’d been dying to try and no way was he gonna spend his own money.

Oikawa rolled his eyes before heading to the door. He came back with twelve letters, three teddy bears, and seven chocolates. Oikawa sighed as he handed Hajime the money. “Well, there goes my daily milk bread.”

Hajime laughed before he noticed Oikawa actually opening one of the letters.

“‘Tooru-kun,’” Oikawa said reading the letter out loud. “‘I have admired you since our first year and haven’t dared to confess to you. I hope you accept these chocolates and my confession.’ Iwa-chan~ she’s so cheesy! I’ve heard about her, she has this kind yet rough attitude. Kind to others but also super blunt. I think I might accept it.”

Hajime dropped his water bottle to the floor. _Shit, calm down Hajime. He can’t know you like him._

“Aww,” Oikawa teased. “Is Iwa-chan jealous?”

Hajime scowled and kicked Oikawa’s foot and walked away from Oikawa, who was whining. “Shut up,” Hajime growled. “I’m not jealous, I care about you. I don’t want you to accept when it’ll probably end up in her dumping you.”

“Stop that,” Oikawa demanded.

“Stop what?”

“Stop caring, it doesn’t fit you.”

“Oi, shut it. You know better than anyone I’m bad with words.”

Hajime turned his head to go and help out Kindaichi who was asking for his help, and he didn’t see the sad smile Oikawa gave but heard what Oikawa had whispered.

“I know you're bad with words, but your actions tell me you’re keeping something from me.”

Hajime pretended he hadn’t heard what Oikawa had said and went to help Kindaichi. Later when they were walking home Hajime had turned to Oikawa.

“What did you say when I had helped Kindaichi?” Hajime questioned.

“A-ah, just that I knew you were better with actions with words…” Oikawa said, putting his hand into his pocket.

 _Well, my actions tell you things that I don’t put in words, but yours speak even louder._ Hajime thought as he smiled, knowing that Oikawa was lying, and he would have even known if he hadn’t heard him say anything.

 _Oikawa always puts his hands in his pocket or his shorts when he’s lying._ Hajime thought. “So, you accepted the confession then?”

Oikawa jumped, before giving Hajime a sheepish smile, a smile reserved for only him, and nodded. “She is really sweet from what I can tell, we’re going on a date this Sunday.”

Hajime nodded before he nudged Oikawa and broke into a run, gaining protests from Oikawa.

“Cheater,” Oikawa puffed trying to catch his breath. Hajime just grinned before he said goodbye and headed into his house.

“Gosh, finally,” Hajime said as he took off his shoes. “I think today I’ll be doing a makeup routine for Kitsune again.”

Hajime walked by the kitchen and said hi to his mom before heading up to his room. He opened the door to reveal a fairly normal room, for a Godzilla simp. He had a bunch of Godzilla posters and plushies and a hoodie hanging on his open closet door that had an alien on it.

He walked past all that and pushed his bed away from the wall, revealing a small door which he crawled through. Hajime smiled as he looked at all the things he’s hidden in this room, the one thing in his life Oikawa doesn’t know.

There’s a table and a bunch of shelves dedicated to make-up, and a wall that has racks full of feminine clothing lining the whole wall. The wall you face when entering the room is covered in a mirror and he knows that behind him is a desk with a laptop and a shelf full of hair accessories and hygiene products.

Hajime grabs the laptop and takes it to his make-up desk, he opens it up and it shows a discord server called “Men. Can. Be. Pretty.” He clicks on a private channel.

**GodzillaSimp0-0:** hey Kitsune! my friend got _another_ confession

 **GodzillaSimp0-0:** it's so TIRING pining after a hot straight dude

**KitsuneinAction:** Ah, sorry I can’t relate. Today my grandma taught me how to sew a kimono so I am testing that out right now. Would you like to see my progress?

Hajime laughed a little at this. _Same ol’ Kitsune and their loving of their grandma._

**GodzillaSimp0-0:** sure! today I’m testing out a new lipstick design if you want a vid as well.

**KitsuneinAction:** Oh! That would be cool Godzilla, thanks

**GodzillaSimp0-0:** np

 **GodzillaSimp0-0:** :P

**KitsuneinAction:** :)

**GodzillaSimp0-0:** wanna voice chat? is fine if you dont

**KitsuneinAction:** Sure!

Hajime laughed as immediately an invite to a call pops up on his screen. “Hey Kitsune,” Hajime greeted.

“Hey, Godzilla,” Kitsune said, making Hajime laugh at the nickname. “Can I ask what sorta design you’re doing today?”

“I’m doing a white base lip with an ombre purple blending from the outer lip to the inside,” Hajime explained as he heard a pencil scratching on a piece of paper.

“Really?” Kitsune asked. “You’ve never done an ombre before.”

“You’ve never done a kimono before either,” Hajime laughed. “Let me guess, it’s gonna be a purple based kimono with eagles stitched in white thread?”

“On the dot yet again,” Kitsune said with a smile in their voice. “Sorry to hear about your straight friend. Can ask I what happened this time?”

“Oh,” Hajime sighed. “Some fangirls came and confessed in a group and flatass had accepted one. He really should learn, she's gonna dump him in a month max.”

Kitsune giggled. “What’s she like?”

“Ugh don’t get me started,” Hajime groaned. “Apparently, she’s kind but rough. Does nice things but never sugarcoats anything. She’s kinda pretty but she’s _really_ smart. She’s willing to hit someone to set someone straight as well.”

“Huh,” Kitsune teased. “Sounds like you but female and sets them straight and not gay.”

Hajime froze. “D-do you really think so?” He shook his head. “Whatever doesn’t matter if she’s like me. I’m a boy and she’s a girl and O-flatass is straight.”

Kitsune hummed sadly in empathy as the two fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds a scratching of a pencil, a pair of scissors snipping fabric, and the soft tap of a foot.

~~~

“I-Iwa-chan…” Oikawa cried. “Let me in, please? I need some comfort.”

Hajime’s mom opened the door to Oikawa’s surprise and she let him in.

“He’s probably in his room sweetie,” Hajime’s mom cooed. “He might be doing something so knock on the door and he’ll come out in a moment.”

Oikawa nodded, already used to the unspoken rule, don’t open Hajime’s room without permission. He always kept his door open if he wasn’t doing anything, but if it’s closed don’t go in.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed. “Can you come out?”

Oikawa heard some rustling and a loud bang before Hajime came out, holding a cup of hot chocolate and his laptop set up on his bed. Oikawa burst out crying before Hajime enveloped him in a hug and guided him to his bed.

“D-did you know bed is the only word that looks like its shape?” Oikawa said through sobs.

“Yeah,” Hajime responded. “Yeah, I do.”

They sat in silence as Hajime handed Oikawa his hot chocolate and a horrible translation of star trek, both of them making fun of the accents and phrases that don’t make sense. After a while, the movie ends and Oikawa has finished his hot chocolate.

“H-how’d you know?” Oikawa asked, pulling his knees to his chest.

“What do you mean?” Hajime questioned, taking Oikawa’s empty mug and putting it down on the floor.

“How’d you know she was gonna break up with me today?” Oikawa repeated, looking Hajime in the eye. “Before you say some bullshit, you had hot cocoa ready at the perfect temperature, you had star trek ready, you knew not to ask what happened, so _how_ did you know she broke up with me?”

“Well…” Hajime trailed before his mom came bursting in.

“Tooru, sweetie.” She started. “You see, he has this sixth sense. He was on the computer downstairs shopping when suddenly he jumped up and started making hot chocolate, took the computer to his room, and prepared everything. Hajime didn’t know she was gonna break up with you, he knew you were upset.”

Oikawa looked at Hajime’s mom blankly before looking at Hajime who was turning his head away trying to hide a blush.

“Silly Iwa-chan!” Oikawa teased, pulling one of Hajime’s ears. “You blush at the ears, if you wanna hide a blush then hide your ears!”

“W-whatever,” Hajime grumbled, happy to see his mom leave the room. “Anyway, I found this cool make-up video. Wanna check it out?”

Oikawa looked at Hajime dumbfounded. He hadn’t expected Hajime to like make-up with how gruff and manly he is. “U-uh sure? You don’t strike me as liking that stuff though?”

Hajime hid a small growl. “Well I just found it around and liked it, I mean there’s appreciating that stuff right?”

Oikawa laughed while nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah, I’ve always appreciated girls and their ability to put such good looking make-up on.”

“I quite think this video will shock you more than me liking make-up videos,” Hajime smirked. Oikawa looked at Hajime with a questioning gaze before watching as Hajime pulled up a video made by the YouTuber “God’s Make-up Artist” with a thumbnail of a blue and a white rose tied together with a brown ribbon.

The video opened up to a scene of different make-up brushes, white lipstick, and blue eyeshadow. Soft music played in the background as words appeared on the screen, voiced by an auto-tuned male voice.

“Today we will be making a white-based lip with blue rose petals drawn on. We will start by taking a clear gloss.” A hand appeared on the screen and grabbed a tube with a clear gloss in it, one of many, before putting it next to the blue eyeshadow. “Next we grab a small tool for scraping, almost anything can be used, and we scrape a little bit off and put it in the gloss.”

The hand did what was voiced and slipped the pigment into the gloss. “Now we mix it up and add pigment until satisfied. Make sure to add only a little at a time so you can get the exact color you want.” It then cut to a pair of lips, ones you can tell belong to the voice because they move when the man talks. “Next we start by putting on the white lipstick, this part you may end up wanting to use a lip liner as well to make sure you get it to the line.”

A lipstick appeared and it started being applied on the lips. “Next you grab the gloss, for this part you may want to use a brush but that isn’t necessary.” A brush covered in blue gloss appeared and started outlining random petal shapes. “Make random outlines of where you want the petals to be, remember it shouldn’t be too perfect. Start filling in the outlines when you finish them, it’s fine if you get outside of the lines.”

The video was quiet except for soft music as the man filled in the petals. “This part can get tricky so don’t feel frustrated if you can’t get it right the first time, it took me five times until I was able to get it right. So here you take the gloss and add a little more pigment. Then go around the petal to make it a little darker.”

It continued and the petals eventually looked realistic, and the video showed the roses that were on the thumbnail. “Thank you for watching this video, and I hope this was helpful for all of you aspiring make-up artists, or for those who just want a bold look for a party. I hope to those out there afraid to show yourself, you can find a safe place in make-up like me! You can find me on discord at GodzillaSimp0-0 and feel free to join my server ‘Men. Can. Be. Pretty.’ Have a lovely day angels! See you next time.”

Oikawa was quiet as the video ended and Hajime put the computer away. “T-that was a guy? I’m not wrong when I say that’s a guy right?”

Hajime laughed sadly at Oikawa’s reaction. “Yeah, that’s a dude. Guys can like make-up too you know?”

“No,” Oikawa said with a pinched brow. “No, guys like athletic stuff and are super… boyish! Girls like make-up and pretty things! Not guys…”

“Tooru,” Hajime stated. “Boys can like make-up and dresses. Girls can be athletic and be boyish. Gender is _literally_ just a social construct. It shouldn’t matter if someone has a dick or if they have boobs. A person is a person, gender shouldn’t stop them from being a person.”

Oikawa stared dumbfounded, Hajime never called him Tooru. He absentmindedly stared at Hajime as he let the information process in his mind. Oikawa felt his mind wander as he realized- he shook his head. “Yeah, thanks Iwa-chan! I guess I gotta be online a little more, volleyball is all that’s in my brain.”

“Shut it,” Hajime scolded. “Volleyball isn’t all that you're good for, I don’t care whatever that bitch your ex said. You are wonderful and volleyball isn’t all you are.”

“I guess…” Oikawa hesitated. “But also, she said something so true it kinda hurt. That everything I do revolves around you and volleyball, that even as we went on dates and places I’d talk about funny things I did with you or funny stories about volleyball. Right now, it’s you and volleyball, but I now know I don’t care.”

The pair fell into a comfortable as Hajime put on another show, and Oikawa felt fascinated as the show had shown a pair of girls dating.

~~~

Hajime sighed as he heard the front door being burst open with no knock, and got out of his make-up room. _He’s stopped knocking._ Hajime duly noted. He opened the door to his room and saw what he’s expected to see for years, Oikawa had a pimple on his nose.

“Iwa-channnnnn,” Oikawa whined. “A pimple has ruined my perfect face! Makki and Matsun will never let me live it down!”

“Shut up,” Hajime scowled as he grabbed Oikawa’s arm and took him to his mom’s bathroom. “This is what happens when you sweat a lot and don’t use a facial cleanser.” Hajime sat Oikawa down on the edge of his mom’s bathtub and grabbed a bottle of foundation that was on the counter.

“We are first years,” Hajime explained to Oikawa, who had a confused face. “You never use facial cleanser so you were bound to get a pimple sooner or later.” Hajime takes a bit of foundation and puts it on Oikawa’s nose. “Don’t try and pop it, it’ll end up bleeding and it’ll scab. We have practice and school so I’ll tell you what cleansers to use and we can buy them after school. And before you ask, I knew you’d whine to me when you got a pimple so I asked my mom to buy a foundation for you and how to apply it.”

Oikawa stared dumbfounded as Hajime finished applying the foundation and handed Oikawa a mirror. “Oh my god! Iwa-chan! It looks like it was never there!”

Hajime just hit Oikawa’s head. “Whatever, you should keep that in your practice bag. Your parents wouldn’t take kindly to seeing you have that.”

Hajime watched as Oikawa nodded his head in agreement before his mom called them both downstairs. Suddenly Oikawa burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach as he doubled over.

Oikawa held a finger up as he attempted to gain composure. “S-sorry Iwa-chan. It’s just that it sounds so _dirty_ out of context!”

Hajime raised a brow before he broke out in a blush, before laughing himself, sending the duo into a mess of laughter that only ended after a few minutes.

Hajime’s mom was smirking as they entered the room. “So you boys having a good time? Hope your teammates don’t find your c-”

“OH MY GOSH MA!” Hajime exclaimed. “You’re so embarrassing, it was the foundation. Shittykawa finally got a pimple.”

Oikawa and Hajime were red as Hajime’s mom winked before inviting the two to sit down for breakfast. They finished as fast as they could and raced each other to the school.

As Hajime and Oikawa caught their breath Matsukawa and Hanamaki walked up to them with somewhat indifferent facial expressions.

“Finally,” Hanamaki sighed. “We’re about halfway and just now is when we get screen time.”

I know,” Matsukawa responded. “We’re underappreciated.”

“The fuck you two saying?” Hajime groaned. “You two don’t make sense.”

“Don’t worry!” Hanamaki promised. “We’ll be helping you bully Oikawa when the senpais won’t get mad.”

“Ah,” Hajime mused. “Well, thanks for that I guess.”

Oikawa shrieked before grabbing his bag and chucking it at Hajime, who didn’t manage to dodge.

“Damn you and your setter aim,” Hajime snarled, before throwing the bag back to Oikawa. “One day I’ll be the one throwing stuff at you.”

“Looking forward to it Iwa-chan!” Oikawa teased. Matsukawa and Hanamaki wiggled their eyebrows suggestively when suddenly Matsukawa sighed.

“Of course,” Matsukawa huffed. “We just got here and Author-san is go-

~~~

Oikawa choked on his water bottle. “-nna move on. Oh, what’s up Oikawa?” Matsukawa inquired.

Hanamaki nudged his side and Matsukawa saw what Oikawa had been so surprised about, and dropped his water bottle himself.

“Oi,” Hajime mumbled. “Stop staring.” Right on Hajime’s back was a complicated tattoo that somehow emphasized all his muscles, and made his tan skin pop out even more. “C-calm down, it’s just a henna tattoo. My aunt visited and insisted I get one. Can we talk about the fact Matsukawa-kun just randomly stopped his sentence and started another one?”

Hanamaki just shrugged while Matsukawa and Oikawa were too busy admiring Hajime’s tattoo to comprehend words.

Hajime sighed as he relented to his fate. Hanamaki snickered as dug around in his bag, and pulled out a bottle of sparkly lipgloss. Hajime looked at Hanamaki in shock as Hanamaki also pulled out a hand mirror as started applying it, before his head whipped around at the sound of sneers and snorts.

Hajime growled as he saw his senpais making fun of Hanamaki. “Ha! Don’t tell me your gay fag! Or even worse, a _trannie_.”

Hanamaki paused the application of his lipgloss and was about to retort before a thud was heard and he snapped his head up. In front of him was Hajime standing in front of the senpai who had made the remark, who was now on the floor, as he glared at the rest of their senpais.

“I don’t care who you are,” Hajime growled. “But if you’re a kohai, a senpai, an adult, a coach, or the captain, I. DON’T. CARE. Because if you insult my friends like that ever again I won’t hesitate to beat your ass to hell. Guys can wear make-up, you don’t have to be gay to do that, you don’t have to be transgender to do that. I don’t care if I get in trouble, I will send the next person who says something even remotely resembling toxic masculinity to the hospital.”

The whole gym was silent before a small sob was heard from behind Hajime. He looked behind him to see Hanamaki holding his mirror and lipgloss with a white-knuckle grip as he started crying.

Matsukawa reached Hanamaki as Hajime started running toward him. “S-sorry,” Hanamaki sobbed. “J-just happy that I have such a supportive friend. You’re stupid though, you can be kicked off the team.”

“Ok,” Hajime snorted. “So what? Our senpais will graduate eventually and I’m willing to be off the team for a while if it means I can’t stick up for my friend if I’m on.”

Hanamaki smiled as he wiped away his tears. “Well, how about as thanks, I show you the beauty of lipgloss? You can take it off any-”

“Sure,” Hajime shrugged. “I don’t mind. Make-up is just make-up.”

Hanamaki laughed at that before dragging Hajime to where he could comfortably apply it before he gasped. He whispered something in Hajime’s ear that made his eyes widen and he nodded.

Hanamaki smirked as he continued to apply the lipgloss. “I won’t tell,” Hanamaki reassured before he told Hajime he was good and Hajime went over and grabbed a volleyball and invited Oikawa to join him. Oikawa nodded, obviously looking at Hajime’s lips before he hugged Hanamaki and joined Hajime.

“You should put your shirt on though,” Oikawa remarked, making Hajime turn red before he ran over and put his shirt back on.

They played for a while before their senpais left and tension they didn’t know was there disappeared. “Finally those assholes are gone, you okay Makki?” Oikawa worried.

“I’m fine,” Hanamaki reassured. “I’m kinda used to it, at least this year I have friends willing to stand up for me…”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Matsukawa expressed. “It’s kinda funny timing though, with Author-san’s dad coming out and them having a hard time explaining what they were writing even though they are literally an _author_.”

Hajime sighed as he put a hand up to his brow. “Oh! So what’s up with those tattoos again?” Hanamaki questioned.

“Ooooo,” Oikawa sparkled. “Ok ok, so he’s half Filipino, but! On his dad’s side, the Japanese, his uncle married an Indian so they take part in both Filipino and Hindu traditions along with Japanese.”

Matsukawa whistled, and Hanamaki stood there with an impressed look on his face.

“U-um anyway,” Hajime stuttered. “Hanamaki-kun, how does it feel when you put on make-up?” From behind him, Oikawa nodded vigorously and Matsukawa hummed to signal his curiosity as well.

“Oh,” Hanamaki shrugged. “I dunno, I just like wearing make-up and it makes me feel a little more confident. Makes me feel like I’m saying fuck you to people who don’t even know who I am.”

“Ah,” Hajime mused. “So you wear make-up out of spite?”

“I guess,” Hanamaki offered. “But also I loved how it looked on girls, and I found this YouTuber I liked who made me realize that there isn’t any male or female things, just feminine and masculine.”

Oikawa turned his head to the ground as he walked over to his water bottle and drank from it. Hanamaki raised an eyebrow at Oikawa’s actions. “You good bro?”

“What?” Oikawa hummed. “Oh, uh yeah I’m fine… just, I’ve always heard something from my parents… but here, even Iwa-chan, is everyone knowing stuff I don’t, stuff I don’t know if I can believe. If I should believe my parents or my friends, ya know? Like, I’ve been taught make-up is for girls, but here you are, one of my friends, almost level of best friends even, wearing make-up.”

The gym was silent after Oikawa’s confession before the silence obviously was too much for Oikawa and he broke down in silent sobs, surprising Hanamaki and Matsukawa who had the impression of Oikawa being strong and someone who could hold tears in until alone.

Hajime didn’t hesitate and immediately threw his arms around Oikawa, soothingly rubbing his back as he let the tears fall out. Hanamaki and Matsukawa snapped out of their shock and ran to Oikawa and Hajime and tackled them into a cuddle pile. The next day no one spoke of what had happened the previous day, but the coach did compliment them on their improved teamwork.

~~~

“How do you politely tell someone you wanna hit their head in a brick?” Matsukawa groaned, stealing a creampuff from Hanamaki who squawked in protest.

“Dunno,” Oikawa shrugged, slapping Matsukawa’s hand away from his lunch. “Is Kyoken-chan really that bad?”

Matsukawa opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Hajime who sat down with the trio. “One wishes to acquaint your facial features with a fundamental item used in building walls. Repeatedly.”

Oikawa openly gaped at Hajime and Hanamaki had choked on his lunch.

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever fucking heard. What the fuck?” Matsukawa stared.

“I’ve contemplated saying it many times to Flattykawa,” Hajime shrugged, smirking as Oikawa shoved him. “Well, Kyotani is definitely better than last year. Plus this year, and the next, Yahaba can contain him.”

Oikawa nodded in agreement while Matsukawa and Hanamaki laughed. “Well, I guess so,” Matsukawa remarked. “But have you _seen_ how much sexual tension those two have?”

Hajime laughed and muttered “hypocrite” before a girl called Oikawa over. “2000 yen Shittykawa will accept this one,” Hajime muttered.

“Aight,” Hanamaki smirked. “You’re on.”

When the girl talking to Oikawa blushed and gave a bright smile Hanamaki sighed in defeat and gave Hajime the money before Oikawa practically skipped back. “Not gonna lie, I’ve had my eye on her.” Oikawa grinned.

“What’s her name?” Hajime asked, hiding the pain in his heart as he pretended to be happy for Oikawa.

“It’s Kyokatsu Haruka! She’s really nice and smart and pretty. She’s such an angel!” Oikawa bragged.

“She’s such an angel.” Four words, four words that Hajime would replay in his mind. _You’re just seeing stuff because you’re jealous. That’s it._ Hajime found himself thinking those words too many times. It was small things, she would scowl for a moment, or she would roll her eyes at someone’s suffering, but he’s imagining it, right?

“I had a thought,” The sound of Oikawa’s voice snapped Hajime out of his mind.

“Oh no,” Hajime grimaced.

“I swear it’s a good one this time!” Oikawa chirped.

“Ok ok,” Hajime sighed. “Let’s hear it, and it better be good or I’ll immediately leave. If it’s good I’ll still leave because I wanna do something at home today and we don’t have practice.”

Oikawa sighed as if he was the one being forced into stupid situations. “Fine~ Anyway, I was thinking we attempt to book a practice match with a national’s team. We got Kyoken-chan now so we have a chance to beat Karasuno and Shittytorizawa, considering he’s got the most skills outta all the second years, but we should try practicing with a team we haven't had before. Sure Shiratorizawa is a national level team, but what if the problem is that we are too used to each other?”

Hajime hummed in agreement. “Yeah, we’ve faced them many times so we’ve gotten used to each other. I think the reason they win every time is that they have so much raw power that our being used to them and using strategy doesn’t compare to their raw power. So facing a new national-level team would be a good test of how we’d compare at actual nationals.”

Oikawa beamed at the fact Hajime agreed with him, and Hajime had to stop himself from reaching out and kissing him. “What school were you thinking?”

“Oh,” Oikawa chuckled, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Well, we actually already scheduled a match with Inarizaki.”

Hajime shook his head affectionately before standing up and heading to his house, pretending not to notice Oikawa trailing behind him. Hajime closed the door to his room and crawled into his make-up room.

He noticed a package sitting next to the entrance and he smiled fondly as he realized who it was from. He pulled out his laptop and went straight to discord and called Kitsune.

“Briiing briiing, briiing briiing, hello? This is the front desk, we’ve been getting complaints about noise coming from your room.”

Hajime smirked at Kitsune’s unorthodox greeting. “Oh,” Hajime said with his Filipino accent. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was making noise.”

The two laughed for a moment before Hajime calmed down a little. “Thanks for the package, what’s in it?”

“You’ll have to open it to see,” Kitsune teased. “I think you’ll like it though, it’s a matching outfit for you and your friend when you either confess or tell them about this part of your life.”

“Maybe,” Hajime snickered. “I’ll tell them when you at least tell mister tired about you even _knowing_ how to sew.”

“Shush child,” Kitsune said, and Hajime could imagine them turning their head up. “Anyway, I’m gonna tell him soon. We have a practice match slash training camp with a team from a different prefecture. I’ll grab their team’s ace and use him as an example of my sewing skills.”

“Oh?” Hajime mused. “How will you do that?”

“I’ll bring my sewing kit and make a yukata that fits him perfectly in front of my team,” Kitsune explained, boasting in an apathetic tone. “I hope he’ll allow me to do so, but it’s perfect because I’ve done research and he has an odd body shape that would not allow him to buy a normal yukata from a store.”

Hajime laughed. “Ah I know how that feels, I’ve never been able to buy a yukata because my body shape is super buff but I’m below six feet tall.”

“That’s funny,” Kitsune stated. “That’s pretty similar to his body type.”

“Well, I’m not gonna be the only person like that you know?” Hajime mused. “Anyway I don’t think he'll mind, an ace is honestly usually chill, you’d have to worry about the setter.”

“Yeah,” Kitsune trailed. “Wait, you have to open the package.”

“Oh yeah!” Hajime jolted. He completely forgot about the package.

He grabbed the package and opened it up to see a beautiful black crop top with yellow crowns on it and a red pencil skirt with flowers stitched in a slightly darker thread.

“Oh my god it’s beautiful,” Hajime gasped. “Thanks!”

“There’s another one,” Kitsune notified. Hajime looked in the box and realized, there was indeed another one in plastic packaging.

He opened it up to see a white crop top with similar yellow crowns and a teal pencil skirt with stars stitched in a lighter thread.

“Oh,” Hajime smiled. “H-he’ll love it. If I tell him about this I’ll definitely give it to him.” Hajime put the outfit back in the box and put his own on hangers and put them on one of his many racks. “Thanks again, but today I gotta refill some of my make-up stock. I need more clear lipgloss and there’s some new stock at the store I wanna see if I’ll like, maybe I’ll get face paint this time as well. So see ya.”

“Alright,” Kitsune voiced. “Have fun, Ima work on figuring out the design for the yukata. I might go with a purple and yellow theme for once. Plus I have to edit my newest video.”

Hajime ended the call with a smile on his face for the first time in what felt like forever before he started changing out of his school clothes. _Maybe I should bring Oikawa? Yeah, I’ll just say mom wanted to try out a new look. Maybe I can get another henna tattoo with him? He seemed interested when I said I might get one again, plus I liked how it looked. Haven’t gotten one since last year as well. Wonder what the first years will think._

Hajime laughed to himself, to think he used to be shy when he got a henna tattoo. Slugging a senpai for toxic masculinity helped with his confidence. Before he knew it he arrived at Oikawa’s house, and he knocked on the door.

“Oi,” Hajime shouted. “Shittykawa, I’m running errands for ma. I was thinking of getting a henna tattoo while I was out, wanna join?”

The front door opened to Oikawa who looked tired. “Sorry, Iwa-chan. Sis came over and she has her husband with her this time, I swear that man has too much energy, he runs me out of energy faster than Takeru did as a toddler. Wait, is that my sweater?”

Hajime looked down and laughed, he must have subconsciously changed into Oikawa’s sweater while thinking about him. “Oh, I guess, it just fits me, and it’s one of the few things in your wardrobe that doesn’t look atrocious so I like wearing it sometimes.”

Oikawa shrugged as an answer, a testament to how tired he was to not protest the insult. “Have fun Iwa-chan, I’ll join next time.”

Hajime nodded and he walked over to the mall. He decided to get the tattoo, it’s possible the expensive guy’s working today and he didn’t want to worry about if he’d have enough money for the tattoo.

As he entered the shop Hajime beamed, it was the nice one with good music taste. “Hey Iwahaj! Here for a new one? You haven’t been here since last year.”

“Yeah,” Hajime laughed. “Had the free time and was going out to buy some more of my make-up stuff.” Suddenly Hajime felt as if eyes were on him, but he turned around and saw nothing and thought he just imagined it.

“Well well, my dude,” The tattoo artist sang. “I got new ink, new music, and a new style since you last came. Let’s get this bitch done.”

Hajime laughed as he followed the artist to his chair. He took off his shirt and laid on his stomach and jolted slightly before the artist began. They made a little small talk before they were enveloped in peaceful silence, only noises from the inking gun and the soft English music playing in the background.

After twenty minutes Hajime heard a song he liked come on. “What’s this one called?” Hajime asked.

“Oh, this one,” The artist said. “I think it’s… Heather by Conan Gray? It’s about this dude singing about how jealous he is of Heather, you should search up the translation. Makes the whole song seem better when you know what he’s saying.”

“Oh,” Hajime replied. “Well, actually I understand some of it, I’m learning English because I’m thinking I wanna go overseas for college. There’s this good sports dude that is part of the field I wanna go into, and my pretty friend I’ve mentioned actually might go overseas. He hasn’t even thought about that yet though, still thinking of the next game, only going as far as Ushiwaka.”

“Interesting,” The artist mused. “Well, I think it’s great you both will follow your dreams, even if it means splitting up. Your friend, you still like him right? Does he gotta new girl?”

“Yeah, I still like him,” Hajime sighed. “And yeah he has a new girlfriend. And the thing is, is that she is perfect for him. She’s supportive of his volleyball, she’s smart, she’s pretty, she’s kind. But I keep finding bad things in her that I think I’m imagining because I’m jealous.” Suddenly Hajime felt as if he was being watched again, and attempted to shake it off.

“Well,” He advised. “Jealousy can make us see things that aren’t there, seems to me like you’ve found a Heather.”

The two laughed for a moment before Hajime thought about how true it was, with how little he can understand he’s still picked up that he shares the same pains as Conan. “It’s kinda funny,” Hajime said after a moment.

“I think if our life was a show, people would think that Oikawa would be the one singing Heather. People would take a look at my teasing him, they’d forget the fact he’s dated multiple girls, the fact he’s the one who shuts people out, the one who tends to be mean. They’d forget that I think he’s straight, and make me the one who puts him through suffering, the one who breaks his heart, not the other way around.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” The artist smiled sadly. “People just see what they want to, take the things they want and ignore the things they don’t. Well anyway, three minutes and we’re done.”

The rest of the time went by in silence as Hajime paid and left, heading straight to the make-up store. He’d grabbed the lipgloss he’d wanted and was looking at some new things at stock when he heard a voice.

“Iwaizumi-kun,” The voice of Haruka cut through his ears as she smiled venomously. “Happy to see you, and… I’m not letting you get in my way. Tooru just has too much money, and now I have the chance to prevent you from getting in the way.” She held up her phone and hit play on an audio recording.

He was surprised he could hear over the pounding in his ears, but he heard it.

‘Yeah, I still like him,’ ‘And yeah he has a new girlfriend’

She has the one thing that shows the secret he’s kept for years. She has evidence he likes Oikawa Tooru.


	2. Finding his voice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime deals with a girlfriend and gets a boyfriend.

Hajime closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and faced Haruka. She really _was_ pretty. Hardly tan at all, black hair that went to the waist, sharp brown eyes, he might have even liked her if he wasn’t so gay. 

“Whatever,” Hajime responded, doing his best to keep emotion out of his voice. “He genuinely likes you, even without that blackmail, which is ironically your _last name_ , I wouldn’t want to risk my friendship with him by attempting to convince him you aren’t the angel he thinks you are. You wouldn’t show him that anyway, you’d be risking your relationship with him.” 

Haruka blinked in surprise, she hadn’t expected it to be so easy. “Good, we’re on the same page then.” 

“No,” Hajime scowled. “We’re barely on the same chapter. I just don’t want to risk my relationship with Crappykawa and you don’t either. He’d just tell me that I’m jealous of you and am imagining things. I’ve done this before, you’ve seen him, I know that he’d never believe you if you tried any of the crap you’ve done with your previous boyfriends.” Hajime went back to looking at the make-up on the shelf. 

Haruka smiled sharply, before sighing and turning to leave. “I hope you realize, I’ll _never_ let you get the last laugh.” 

“That’s nice,” Hajime crowed. “Because I have something you’ll never find out, never get against me, and I could ruin your life in one sentence. So, maybe I won’t get the last laugh, but I've never been a humorous one.” 

Haruka scoffed and walked out of the store, scowling at the person she nearly ran into. “Hey!” The person she nearly ran into yelped. “Be careful! And learn some manners gosh.” 

The person turned around and looked familiar to Hajime, and he took a moment before he recognized her. “Kumiko!” Hajime shouted, waving a hand to call her over. “It’s been a while! You look good, your hair is long now!” Kumiko looked over in surprise, she did look better. 

Her blonde hair is long enough to put in a ponytail and she has mascara on, highlighting her green eyes. “Oh? Oh! Little dude!” Kumiko beamed, before making her way over to Hajime. “Uh, what's your name?” 

Hajime laughed realizing he never told her her name. “It’s Iwaizumi Hajime, call me either if you want.” 

“I think I’ll still call you little dude, you’re still shorter than me.” Hajime realized she was right and scowled, and lightly punched her shoulder. Kumiko laughed “Well what’s up with you now?” 

“That’s complicated,” Hajime responded. “But that girl that ran into you? She’s my friend's girlfriend. Just blackmailed me and now I’m looking at the new stock here.” _Maybe I should do a Q &A? It’s been a while, I can do my school work at the same time as well. _

“Hold up,” Kumiko said, holding up her hands in shock. “She _blackmailed_ you?” 

“Yeah,” Hajime shrugged. “But it’s fine, this isn’t my first rodeo. My friend is hot, like _really_ hot. It’s not unexpected for people to wanna use him, but I’m usually there to protect him. 

“She’s lucky, she got raw audio of me confessing, but other girls have been creative as well.” Hajime continued. “A _lot_ of them have attempted to convince Oikawa I’m gay or I hurt them, none of their plans have worked. But she’s smart, the others were trying to keep me away, but her, she’s not keeping me away, she’s using me just as much as she’s using Oikawa. I have an innate sense of who is good and who isn’t, so when she is blackmailing me not to tell Oikawa she’s using him, he’s even more likely to believe she’s an ‘angel’ who just needs to help out her poor grandma or some shit.” 

Kumiko whistled. “You really have this planned out huh?” 

“Yeah,” Hajime nodded. “Anyway, I have something I wanna do when I get home so I’m gonna pay and leave, see ya!” Hajime headed to the counter and paid, waving goodbye to Kumiko as he left. 

Hajime arrived at his home and dropped what he bought, before heading over to Oikawa’s house. “Oi Loserkawa I’m back,” Hajime announced. “Get your flatass out here, you’re seeing the newest tattoo.” 

The door opened to Oikawa’s father. “Ah, Hajime, nice to see you. I’m afraid Tooru is… tied up at the moment,” Oikawa’s father explained. Hajime had a bad feeling in his stomach, he knew, _Oikawa is not okay_. 

“Thank you, sir,” Hajime said, hiding his clenched fists behind his back. “I’ll come back l- tomorrow.” 

Oikawa’s father nodded in acknowledgment before heading inside and closing the door behind him. Hajime waited a few moments before he ran along the side of the house and climbed up a tree that was fairly close to the house. He got to a big branch that went well above the roof and jumped off, landing silently in a way that could only have been done after years of practice. 

Hajime went to a window and opened it, silently stepping in. He looked around, he was in Oikawa’s room, but he didn’t see Oikawa. He heard the sounds of Takeru, his parents, and Oikawa’s parents downstairs. Hajime _really_ had a bad feeling now. 

“Oikawa?” Hajime whispered. “Where are you?” Hajime’s head snapped up as he heard a small thud, and he knew exactly where Oikawa was. He walked out into the hallway and went under a small hatch in the ceiling. Hajime opened it and pulled out a small ladder that was in the hatch and climbed up. 

Hajime pulled the ladder up to him and closed the hatch silently, and turned around to what he wished he’d be able to see in other circumstances but never in this one. 

Oikawa was tied up, mouth covered with a rag, and he was in a dress and skirt, make-up on his face, messed up by tears. Oikawa’s eyes were wide as he saw Hajime before he started crying even harder. 

Hajime walked over to Oikawa and took the rag off of his mouth, and wiped his tears away. _I may not be his boyfriend but as his best friend, I can still do these things._

Hajime silently continued, untying the ropes, before he pulled Oikawa into a hug. They sat there for a moment in silence as Oikawa silently sobbed into his shoulder before Oikawa pulled away. 

“What happened?” Hajime asked, worry clear in his eyes. Oikawa took a moment to attempt to wipe away some of the make-up but Hajime caught his hand and pulled out a make-up wipe he kept with him just in case and delicately wiped the make-up off of Oikawa’s face. 

“They,” Oikawa sniffled. “They found the foundation, they were wanting to wash my training gear even though I always do that myself. They found it and got mad, pulled me into my room, and started yelling at me. Mom went into Sis’s room and pulled out one of her old dresses and her make-up. Dad stayed yelling at me, kept going on on and said that if I wanted to be a girl then I could. 

“They pulled me into the attic and forced me into this dress, put make-up on me, and tied me up and gagged me so I couldn’t leave or cry for help. I was so scared Iwa-chan, so, so scared. I never wished more than that moment to be with you. I- At some point, I _had_ wanted to try make-up, you know?” Oikawa continued. “You were fascinated with the application, Makki wears it all the time, though it is just a clear or slightly glittery gloss because of practice, and I wanted to try on a dress, but now it just feels old and too big but too small and it was ruined by my parents. It’s always my parents huh? Telling me only girls can like girly things, telling me _I_ can’t love those things.” 

“I know, but it’s okay. I have a gift for you, and it could either trigger you or make you feel better so I decided fuck it I’ll take that risk.” Hajime finished wiping the make-up off and put the wipe in his pocket. He grabbed Oikawa’s hand and took him to the hatch, they dropped into the hallway and snuck out of Oikawa’s window, softly closing it behind them. 

Oikawa suddenly froze. “U-uh Iwa-chan?” 

“Yeah?” Hajime asked with a raised brow. 

“A-a dress isn’t the only girly clothing they put on me…” 

“Oh…” Hajime trailed off, looking away with a blush on his face. “We still have some boxers from your last sleepover. Sorry…” 

Oikawa laughed at Hajime’s expression before he let worry consume his face. “But I don’t want to flash people jumping off.” 

Hajime let an amused look flit across his face. “Just come here.” Hajime wrapped his arms around Oikawa and he took pleasure in Oikawa’s confused expression before he jumped off the roof and rolled on his side with Oikawa to kill the momentum.   
  


When they stopped Oikawa stood up first and started kicking Hajime in the side, shrieking about how dangerous that was. Hajime just kept laughing as he was kicked before he looked up and lost his breath. 

The sun was close to setting and cast a warm glow on Oikawa’s face. The leftover oils from the make-up remover gave him a soft yet shiny look to him. The dress Oikawa’s parents put on him had been a pretty blue that had no sleeves, the bottom part only going to his knees but it was flowy and complemented his defined thighs. Oikawa’s eyes were still red from crying but looked pretty even as he was kicking Hajime. 

Oikawa’s lips looked softer as well, probably a result because the lipstick had moisturized them. Suddenly Oikawa’s lips shut and Hajime realized he’d been staring. “Iwa-chan are you okay?” 

Hajime opened his mouth to respond before he heard Oikawa’s mom. “Honey, I’m gonna check on Tooru and give him some food.” The pair exchanged glances before Hajime jumped off of the ground and grabbed Oikawa’s arm and dragged him to his house. 

“Oh, you’re back soon Haj-” Hajime’s mom called out. “Ah! Hi Tooru.” 

Oikawa waved silently and stood frozen where he was waiting for something, probably Hajime’s mom to judge his clothing. 

“Why don’t you take a quick bath darling, I have dinner prepared. Hajime, are you gonna get the gift? Or wait for another time.” Hajime’s mom said as she moved around the kitchen. “Also that blue is your color Tooru, the cut shows off your legs in a good way as well.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “U-uh thanks I’ll go take that bath now.” He ran upstairs, though stopped right out of view unknown to the two in the kitchen. 

“Ma, why would you say that?” Hajime questioned. 

“It’s obvious,” Hajime’s mom stated. “He was waiting for me to tell him he wasn’t allowed to wear that in here, for me to kick him out, to hate him forever, ban you from seeing each other. I know you care about him and I can tell that he was forced to wear that, so he needed a confidence boost. But why don’t you tell me just _how_ cute he looked in that dress.” 

“Mom,” Hajime scolded. “Don’t, Crappykawa is listening on the stairs. And he has a girlfriend, but yes. He looked awesome in the lighting outside.” 

The pair heard a squeak and a thud as Oikawa attempted to run up the stairs in an escape. They laughed before Hajime headed up the stairs himself, passing by the bathroom and happy hearing Oikawa humming. He entered his room and got out the plastic package with the gift from Kitsune before heading downstairs. 

A few minutes later Oikawa came down in Hajime’s favorite hoodie. “Iwa-chan! I’m wearing your hoodie, revenge for you wearing my sweater.” 

Hajime rolled his eyes in annoyance as Oikawa sat down. “Here, it’s kinda a gift from me but a friend made it so it’s already been opened so I knew what it was, but don’t look until after dinner okay?” 

Oikawa nodded and clutched the package close to his chest as Hajime’s mom set out dinner. “Tooru, darling.” Hajime’s mom put a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. “This is a safe place, feel free to come here anytime okay? I don’t have proof right now that your parents are abusing you but I will get you out of that house soon.” 

“Wha- no!” Oikawa protested. “I mean, yeah I’ll come but they aren’t abusing me! They haven’t hurt me or anything!” 

“Tooru,” Hajime hissed, his Filipino accent coming out a little. “I know you aren’t dumb, I know _you_ know that they don’t have to hit you for it to be abuse. We will get you out of that damn house and you can wear whatever you want whenever you want.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he fell silent. “Well let’s dig in okay?” Hajime’s mom said breaking the silence. The rest of the evening passed by with laughter and jokes as they ate, and before they knew it they were done. Hajime took Oikawa to his room and they sat down on the floor, Hajime nervously wringing his hands. 

_Oh god I’m so fucking dumb. Why did I do this, this’ll lead to him knowing about the room and he’ll be mad I kept this from him an-_ Hajime’s thoughts were cut off by Oikawa clearing his throat. 

“So can I open it?” Oikawa questioned, fiddling with the plastic. 

“O-oh yeah sorry,” Hajime apologized. “I’m just nervous to know if you’ll like it or not…” 

Oikawa smiled. “Silly Iwa-chan! I’ll like whatever you give me, even if it’s a th-” 

“Shut up and open it,” Hajime mumbled as he kicked Oikawa, gaining a small yelp. 

“Fine fine Iwa-chan.” Oikawa opened up the plastic and gasped as he saw what was inside. “Thank you so much Iwa-chan, I love it!” 

Hajime let out the breath he’d been holding. “I’m glad, I have a matching one.” He pulled out his one from under his bed. “Wanna try them on and show ma?” 

Oikawa nodded vigorously before he practically ripped his clothes off before he paused. “Uh, Iwa-chan? How do we put this on?” 

Hajime laughed. “Like a normal shirt you idiot. Here let me help you.” 

Fifteen minutes later, Hajime and Oikawa were finally in their outfits, laughing on the floor. “Who knew girls had it so hard putting on clothes, I now understand why sis took so long getting ready in the morning.” 

Hajime sat up and reached out to Oikawa. “Shittykawa, she would have only taken three minutes getting the clothes on, the rest was make-up.” 

Oikawa sat up as well, slightly pale. “Girls aren’t human…” 

“You’re not human either, dumbass, have you _seen_ your serves?” 

“I mean, technically no. And video just doesn’t do justice to what I’m sure the real thing is.” 

“I guess…” Hajime considered. “But also, if you think the clothing thing is a big deal, I’m guessing you haven’t heard the horror stories from your sister?” 

“Horror stories?” Oikawa questioned, before paling slightly. “Oh no I’ve heard them… girls are most definitely not human.” 

They both looked at each other and laughed before Hajime stood up. “C’mon, idiot.” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa complained. “We’re in private! You know you can show me your total infatuation. I won’t mind.” 

Hajime scoffed, putting his hands behind his head to hide the redness on his ears. “Moron, just come on. Ma wants to know how we look.” Oikawa was about to follow before he paused and let out a small gasp. 

“I really like the tattoo this time,” Oikawa murmured, before pushing past Hajime, who noticed the small blush on Oikawa’s ears. Hajime’s eyes widened an infinitesimal amount before he smiled, knowing he had hope. 

The two bounded down the stairs, hitting Hajime with a wave of nostalgia before they arrived before his mother. His mom gasped at the sight of them. “Oh my god! You two look wonderful!” She exclaimed. 

Hajime and Oikawa blushed at her compliments. “Thanks, ma, it took us a while to get in them though.” Hajime’s mother leveled him with a glare, disappointment clear in her face. 

“Feel free to stay for a while Tooru, you can use the guest room and Hajime can sneak into your house for some clothes. Your mom should cool down after a week or two.” Hajime’s mom gave Hajime a look that meant “we need to talk.” 

The two made their way into his mom’s room. “Tell him,” Hajime’s mom demanded, crossing her arms. 

“I would ma,” Hajime muttered, staring at the floor. “But I’ve kept it secret so long, and this is a thing where not even _I_ know how he’d react. I-I’ll tell him when, when he gets away from his parents.” 

His mom’s eyes softened a bit and she gave a sad smile. “Okay, hopefully, that’ll be soon.” 

A hiccup was heard from outside the door and the Iwaizumis looked at it in shock. The door opened up and Oikawa was standing in the frame, tears rolling down his face. “I-Iwa-chan… when you tell me whatever this thing is then I’ll tell you something I’ve also kept secret.” The childhood friends locked eyes and wordlessly they met each other in the middle and hugged each other. 

A few hours later they were asleep on Hajime’s bed with a laptop still playing a movie about acceptance. 

~~~ 

They arrived at Inarizaki early in the morning. It was a long drive, but they left at ungodly hours in the morning to arrive at a much more reasonable time. Hajime couldn't say much about the ride though- he spent most of it either sleeping or freaking out because Oikawa was dozing off on his shoulder. 

Honestly, he was surprised his heart survived the trip. 

But now all of Seijoh’s volleyball club were collectively trying to stretch their legs as they were in various stages of waking up. 

“All of this work for volleyball.” Hanamaki sighed, stretching his arms over his head and yawning dramatically. “Why do I bother.” 

“Don’t be dramatic Makki!” Oikawa chided. He was near the side of the bus, digging around for his bag. “You didn't do anything except snore.” 

“Snoring takes copious amounts of energy.” Matsukawa interrupted. “It can lead to daytime fatigue. Google it or something. That’s what Author-san’s friend who wrote this bit did. It’s true, and now I get to sound smart.” 

“What kind of drugs are you on?” Hajime asked. Hanamaki and Matsukawa always acted like they were four steps ahead of everyone else, spouting nonsense that Hajime couldn't make heads or tails of. He had half a mind to slap the nonsense right out of them, but Hajime wasn't a violent man. Except when it came to Oikawa. And sometimes Kyotani. 

Hanamaki simply shrugged. “Writer's block, I guess.” 

“I’ve never heard of that drug before,” Oikawa said, as he ran to join them with his bag clutched victoriously in his hand. 

Their conversation was cut short when their coach started corralling them all towards the Inarizaki gym. As they got closer Hajime could hear the sounds of the players talking, and the telltale _thump_! of a volleyball hitting the floor. 

The gym was large and spacious inside, and the members of the volleyball club seemed to just be hanging out. A few of them were screwing around with the volleyballs, most were hanging out and chatting on the sidelines, and one with dark brown hair and sleepy grayish-green eyes was watching them as they came into the gym, seeming oddly intent. 

His eyes landed on Hajime, and he felt himself freeze under his piercing gaze. Why the hell was that guy staring at him? He didn't have long to ponder over it, because his attention was immediately drawn by someone separating from a group of players to talk to them. 

His hair was snow-white and tipped black. He bowed respectfully in front of their team, as their coach moved away to speak to Inarizaki’s coach. 

“Welcome.” He spoke somewhat monotone, but not in a bored way. “I’m Kita Shinsuke, I’m the captain.” He stuck his hand out to Oikawa who had naturally gravitated towards the front of their group, and Oikawa shook it with his trademark charismatic smile firmly in place. 

“How nice to meet you!” He chirped. 

Kita nodded, expression not changing at all. Hajime was somewhat impressed. He’d seen legions of fangirls go weak in the knees when confronted with that smile. If he hadn't known that it wasn't genuine, he would be among them. 

“Likewise.” Kita glanced over to their coaches, now chatting amiably. “Ya ought to make yerselves at home while they finish up their conversation. I imagine they’ll give further instructions after.” 

Kita bowed once more before making his way back to the people he was talking with before. 

“He’s a bit dull isn't he?” Oikawa remarked quietly. 

Hajime huffed and jabbed his elbow into Oikawa’s side. “Don’t be rude Shittykawa.” 

“Hey!” Oikawa wheezed, buckling over and grasping his side. “I don’t mean it in a bad way! He's just…” 

“Serious.” Hanamaki and Matsukawa came up to join them. “He’s very… staid.” Hanamaki continued his thought. “Author-san’s friend had to look up that one, so it must describe him well. Honestly, they’re having trouble describing him.” 

Hajime decided to ignore Hanamaki’s cryptic comments. 

“Ima go talk to him!” Oikawa decided, and within seconds he was sprinting across the gym to go bother Kita. Poor guy. 

“Better go make sure he doesn't insult him. Besides, you have plot things to do.” Matsukawa told him, and he and Hanamaki both headed off after Oikawa. Leaving him standing awkwardly off to the side, all by himself. 

Hajime was about to go after them, but before he could the same sleepy-eyed boy from before appeared in front of him. Hajime stopped short, not sure what to do. 

“You.” The boy spoke, and Hajime felt distinctly on edge. Why was he being confronted first thing by this strange guy? “You’re Iwaizumi Hajime, right? The ace?” 

“Uh… yes? That would be me.” 

The mystery man’s eyes lit up at this, and he smiled ever so slightly. “Perfect! Come with me.” Hajime wasn't given any warning before the mystery man had grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the gym and into a nearby classroom. 

“Hey!” Hajime exclaimed. “What the hell are you doing?” Was this the precursor to an _assault?_ He was fairly certain he could overpower the other boy if he needed to, but what if he had friends? 

He was so wrapped in his thoughts, certain he was going to be assaulted, that when the mystery man brought out a tape measure, Hajime was extremely confused. 

“Arm out.” Mystery man requested pleasantly, and Hajime couldn't think of anything other to do than comply. 

“Who are you?” Hajime asked again, and Mystery man paused where he was writing down a number on a sheet. 

“Oh. I didn't introduce myself did I?” Mystery man asked, wrapping the tape measure around his wrist now. “I’m Suna Rintarou. I sew, you see? And I’ve been wanting to show my team some of my stuff for a while now. So I’ve decided to make you a yukata to demonstrate! Aren't you a lucky chap?” 

Hajime didn’t respond. His eyes were wide as saucers, and he had frozen up. There was no way, but all the facts were adding up. Someone who wanted to sew a yukata to show his team. A yukata for the ace of a visiting team. There was no way. 

“...Kitsune?” Hajime breathed, and it was so quiet that Suna wouldn't have heard if he wasn't right next to him. 

Suna immediately stiffened up, and he looked up from his tape measure to stare right into Hajime’s eyes. 

“Godzilla?!” 

They both awkwardly made eye contact for a moment before Suna resumed what he was doing as if nothing happened. “Well, I guess I didn’t tell you about what happened after I left the call a few days ago…” 

A few minutes later after Suna finished measuring Hajime, saying something like he was glad he could finally get the actual measurements, before Suna gained a grin on his face. Hajime paled as he realized what Suna was going to do and tried to grab him, but Suna was already out the door. 

Hajime chased Suna down as he opened the doors to the gym with a big slam, causing everyone in the gym to look at the two online-to-in-real-life friends. Hajime yelled out to Suna as he entered the gym itself. “Goddamn it, if you do it-” 

“Which one of you is the flatass.” Suna stared intensely over where Aoba Johsai had started to mingle with some of Inarizaki’s benchwarmers. The gym was silent for a moment before Hanamaki and Matsukawa both immediately pointed at Oikawa, gaining a whine from him. 

“You mother fucker,” Hajime seethed. “Two can play at that game. Oi, you there, the uh, dirty blond next to the shorty, who’s mister tired?” The gym was silent for a moment before Suna threw himself at Hajime causing both of them to fall on the floor. They grappled for a few moments as everyone tried to get Suna off of Hajime before Hajime got a grip on Suna’s shoulder and flipped himself onto Suna. 

Suna froze before smirking. “Well hello there handsome.” Hajime gave Suna a deadpan stare. 

“Hey,” Hajime grinned. “Nice to see your face foxy. Now, who’s mister tired.” Suna sighed as they both sat up, confusing everyone as they had been literally at each other's throats a moment ago before Suna pointed at a gray-haired guy with brown eyes and an undercut, who was standing next to a mirror image of him but with yellow hair. 

“Not bad.” Hajime hummed approvingly. “Now, let’s get up before our coaches get mad-” Hajime got cut off by a whine. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted. “How dare you, making friends with the rival team and not even letting me know!” 

“To be fair,” Hanamaki started. 

“He didn’t even know himself,” Matsukawa finished. Both of them sported matching grins. 

“You know what? I’m not even going to ask anymore.” Hajime sighed, rubbing at his temples. “Anyway, meet online friend, Suna Rintarou. He makes kickass clothes and jokes.” 

Oikawa’s eyes lit up. “Are you the one who made the outfit Iwa-chan gave me?” Suna nodded and Oikawa ran up to him. “I’m gonna like you! I’m calling you Inari-chan by the way. You're my friend now.” 

“Nice,” Suna smirked, before letting his face fall. “Damnit Hajime. I owe you 5000 yen now, thanks Fangirl-kun.” Hajime let out a satisfied hum before pulling himself and Suna off of the ground. 

“What does he mean Iwa-chan?” Oikawa questioned before his eyes widened and he gained a grin on his face. “Aww, Iwa-chan knows me so well! Iwa-chan knows what nicknames I’ll use before I even do! How long was that going for?” 

“Since third-year middle school,” Hajime smiled, before heading over to stop Kyotani and Yahaba who were fighting. Oikawa stood there for a moment and Suna smirked following Hajime. “So ‘Iwa-channn’ he’s seen the outfit? You tell him then?” 

Hajime shook his head, gaining a small tsk from Suna before he went up to Kyotani and karate chopped him on the head effectively silencing him and making him freeze from shock. “There we go, anyway, you gotta tell him sometime.” 

“Ugh I _know_ I should tell him, and I have a day in mind.” Hajime turned away from Suna, seeing as he had the situation under control, and then heard something he always hated to hear. 

“Tooru!” Haruka called out. “I’m here, gosh so sorry I was late! My mom needed help so I had to have her drive me.” Oikawa ran up to Haruka and gave her a big hug and a peck on the forehead. 

“Oh?” Hajime questioned, doing his best to keep his anger out of his tone. “What’s Kyokatsu doing here?” Haruka shot him a glare from across the room. 

“Haru-chan is on trial as our manager!” Oikawa explained as Hajime's heart broke at the similarities between her nickname and the one he had as a child. “She’s so nice, I’m happy I’ll be able to spend more time with her!” 

Hajime and Haruka locked eyes and they both knew what the other was trying to say, “I’m the one getting Oikawa.” 

~~~ 

“My gosh they are _way_ too lovey-dovey.” Hanamaki complained. “Stop making me feel so single!” 

“Never Makki!” Oikawa yelled while he was holding Haruka’s hand. Hajime sighed, Oikawa was being too sappy this time. He was going to get diabetes. 

“You good Haj?” Suna said from next to him. Hajime nodded as he drank from his water bottle. 

“‘M fine,” Hajime reassured. “Just… wishing I was her. She’s got him mesmerized while I’m over here dying. She’s so pretty, s-sometimes I wish I was her.” Hajime’s eyes widened. _Oh my god this is exactly Heather… Oh god it really is… he’s, he’s given her his team jacket, he’s… he’s fallen in love with Heather._

Suna smiled sadly, and soothingly put a hand on Hajime’s back. “You’ll tell him soon, right? That you love him?” Hajime looked at Suna for a moment before he smiled softly and nodded. The gym, while still loud, suddenly felt quiet as Hajime was forced to sit there and see his lifetime love so deeply in love with someone else. 

He was so sad he hadn’t noticed Oikawa’s hand slightly shaking, or the fact that whenever he kissed Haruka he always looked at him. Oikawa smiled sadly, he knew his friend was off but couldn’t tell why. Oikawa was going to approach him before the coaches called the teams over to start another game. 

~~~ 

“Oh my gosh, I’m tired!” Oikawa whined. “At least we know we’d be able to do well at nationals, this team is one of the top teams and we’ve been around tied for sets.” Hajime hummed as they walked down the hallways to the bath. 

“Been a good week,” Hajime yawned, doing his best to not slump onto Oikawa right then. “Think your folks have calmed down?” Oikawa took a moment to consider this before Haruka came up to them. 

“Tooru,” Haruka worried. “Are you okay? Did something happen with your parents?” Hajime almost growled and Oikawa put his charming smile on, a smile Hajime has never seen Oikawa give to one of his girlfriends. 

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Tooru chirped. “And nothing happened with my parents, my sister and her husband came and it gets crazy when they’re around so I’m sleeping at Iwa-chan’s place. The house will probably be calm when I come back, but it’s not guaranteed.” Haruka nodded and left. 

Hajime and Oikawa entered the bath and were quiet for a minute, just appreciating the other’s company. _He’s so pretty,_ Hajime thought. _Haruka is pretty as well, I’m not even half as pretty as her. But that exchange was… weird. Oikawa never uses his fake smile with his girlfriends, and he’s always been willing to tell them if somethings happening at home. Does this mean he doesn’t really like her or does it mean that he_ really _likes her?_

“Oi,” Oikawa warned. “You’re going in your brain again, that not good, a brute like you doesn’t have enough brain to-” 

Hajime elbowed him in the side and Oikawa yelped and retaliated. After a few minutes exhaustion kicked in and Hajime leaned on Oikawa and closed his eyes. Hajime remembered saying something before he fell asleep but only knew that whatever he said made Oikawa happy. 

The next morning Hajime woke up and he was in a futon in the team's room, and his brain froze as he realized that Oikawa was holding onto him. This, of course, was not an uncommon thing as, in Oikawa’s words, he was a perfect teddy bear. The problem is that the whole team is standing near him and Oikawa, taking pictures or doing their best not to cry at how sweet they looked. 

Hajime sighed and relented to his fate as he finally gave in to his urge to touch Oikawa and pulled him close, Oikawa’s breath tickling his forehead. 

Suddenly the door to the team's room burst open and revealed Haruka. “Excuse me!” She shouted. “What do you think you’re doing with _my_ boyfriend?” Hajime just sighed and snuggled closer to Oikawa willing her to go away. 

It did not work seeing as a few moments later he was ripped away from Oikawa, who woke up in the commotion and was face to face with a seething Haruka. “Get. Away. From. My. boyfriend.” 

Hajime just sighed. “No, and I don’t care what blackmail you have on me, _Tooru_ won’t listen to it and right now I just want to fucking cuddle my best friend without his toxic ass girlfriend stopping me.” 

“Toxic?” Haruka smirked, seeing her opportunity. “But, I’ve done nothing to take advantage of-” 

“Get out,” Oikawa growled. “You have blackmailed my best friend, I want to cuddle him right now, and _don’t_ think I haven’t noticed you taking money from me, I know for a fact your family is well off, our parents are friends. Now if you excuse me, I’m going back to sleep with Hajime. And I don’t like talking to my ex’s.” 

~~~ 

“Hey,” Suna said, hands holding onto a package. “Just… here ” -Suna handed the package to Hajime- “Here’s your yukata, my team was impressed by my skills. And, I will… be doing something since you have a time in mind to confess to Fangirl-kun.” 

Hajime raised an eyebrow as Suna smirked and ran toward the grey-haired guy. His eyes widened impossibly large as he realized what Suna was about to do. 

“OSAMU!” Suna shouted before grabbing his face and kissing him. “I fucking love you and have loved you since I first saw you spike. You're my boyfriend now and I’m making you a kickass dress.” 

Osamu froze for a moment before shrugging. “As long as you get ‘Tsumu in a matching one.” Sounds of protest were heard from where Kita was holding back the yellow-haired one who was attempting to hit Osamu. 

Hajime beamed, which gained weird looks from Aoba Johsai. “Suna! I’m proud of you! Maybe my confession will come sooner than I planned. See ya later.” Hajime waved and boarded the bus as a star-struck Aoba Johsai boarded after him. 

Hajime pulled out his phone as Oikawa sat down next to him. _It’s time_. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked timidly. “What are you doing?” 

“Confessing,” Hajime smirked as he looked down at his phone before turning his head to look behind him. “Hanamaki, it’s time.” Oikawa looked confused as Hanamaki pulled out his phone and opened Twitter. 

“Ready to read good sir,” Hanamaki grinned as he held up his phone. Hajime smirked as he typed something on his phone and opened up YouTube and started a Livestream. 

Oikawa was confused and was about to ask something before Hajime started talking. “Hey Angels! Sorry for the random stream but I am being impulsive and if I were to wait any longer I would chicken out, so here we are.” 

“Today I’ll be doing a Q&A that I’ve had in my mind for a while, I’ve sent out a tweet and you all can ask me any question and I’ll be answering truthfully. And before any of you ask, this is my real voice, no voice changer.” Hajime took a deep breath. “Hanamaki, first question.” 

“Aight,” Hanamaki smiled. “‘What inspired you to start?’ from Eren The Reindeer Simp.” 

“Nice username,” Hajime smiled, some tension in his shoulders going away. “Well, that’s kinda complicated. What started it all would have to be when I was… seven or eight. I went to the mall with my ma and saw a make-up store, I was fascinated with it and learned how to apply it. One day I found out about YouTube and decided to share with others what I learned and to help them feel more confident.” 

“Oh my gosh, that was so sweet! Uhm next is… ‘How long have you done make-up’ from Minnie Mouse” Hanamaki tried to keep in a laugh at Oikawa and Matsukawa’s faces. 

“Well,” Hajime snickered as well. “Uh, technically since I was eight but I started on my own when I was ten. Next?” 

“Oo straight to the point. Well, I suppose gay to the point huh?” Hanamaki laughed. “Ok, this is ‘What’s your name?’ from DipoftheNight.” 

“Huh,” Hajime huffed fondly. “Didn’t think you’d ask so soon. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. I live in Miyagi japan but I will not be disclosing any more information because I do _not_ want my house to be broken into.” 

“Wait wait wait.” Oikawa interrupted. “What is happening?” 

“I’m doing a Q&A reveal for my channel, ‘God’s make-up Artist’ and you may ask questions after because most will be answered in the stream.” Hajime grinned wildly at Oikawa’s look of shock at his realization and even wilder when Oikawa just sat back quietly. 

Before he knew it a few hours had passed and Hajime had answered more questions than he ever had in his life. He was preparing to end the stream soon before the questions he had hoped for popped up. 

“Next one, oh! This is one you wanted right?” Hanamaki yawned after he read it, the long amount of time on the bus getting to him. “‘You do make-up, but I’ve been wondering, do you cross-dress as well?’ from xXIceCubeManXx.” 

“Well,” Hajime started. “I’d say I don’t cross-dress, considering clothes don’t belong to one gender, but I do indeed have a collection of feminine clothing I enjoy wearing.” 

Oikawa’s eyes locked with Hajime’s as Oikawa’s jaw dropped, but didn’t say anything, waiting for the end of the stream. “I’ve been doing it as long as I’ve discovered make-up by the way.” 

“Ooh nice mai dude,” Hanamaki smirked as he leaned on Matsukawa who was playing a game on his phone. “Oh, yet another you wished for. ‘What’s your sexuality and pronouns?’ from… Fortana0021.” 

“Nice.” Hajime stretched his back as it got a little sore from the stiff bus seats. “My pronouns are he/him and I’m absolutely one hundred percent fucking gay. I’ve legit had a crush on a boy for _years_ and it’s not funny how many times I’ve had a gay panic because of this dude.” 

The Aoba Johsai third-years looked at Hajime in shock, eyes conveying the same thought. “I didn’t know you’re gay!” Hajime laughed at their expressions before asking Hanamaki for the next question. 

“U-uhm okay… ‘What’s your biggest secret?’ from FunDrum.” Hanamaki stuttered, still shocked at the new revelation. 

“Well before today, this was my biggest secret, my other one is who I like.” Hajime smiled as he noticed Oikawa looking at him with curious eyes. He knew how much it was eating at Oikawa to know who his crush was. _Well, lucky him. I know for a fact Hanamaki would choose this question after he’s curious._ “Last question Hanamaki.” 

Hanamaki smirked slightly as he read the final question. “‘Who do you like?’ from JessieSings<3.” 

Oikawa looked at Hanamaki weirdly. “How did you say that username out loud?” 

Hanamaki just shrugged and Hajime laughed. “Well, who I like, that’s a good question. Well, that’s an easy one.” Hajime took a deep breath and he turned to Oikawa. “Here’s how I’ll answer it. Oikawa Tooru. I am a gay male who enjoys make-up and dresses. I enjoy Godzilla and I’ve been your friend since I was born. I’m five foot eleven and I want to be even an inch taller. And… I know I have loved you since the day you stopped calling me Haji-chan and started calling me Iwa-chan. Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Oikawa was silent for a moment and Hajime froze and started thinking it was a mistake before Oikawa burst out in silent sobs. “Yes Iwa-chan, yes. I’ll be your boyfriend and I won’t have another girlfriend again a-and I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to suffer through me having so many girlfriends, you thinking I’m straight. I love you, I’ve loved you since that day when I met Blanco and you opened my eyes to things I never heard of. I love you so much, make-up and Godzilla simping and all.” 

Hajime let out a big smile as a few tears slipped from his own eyes and he turned off the live, his fans could wait, he’s been waiting for this day since he was five. Oikawa looked Hajime in his eyes and he realized “This is happening. _Right. Now_.” 

The world melted away as Hajime grabbed Oikawa’s hand, delicately bringing it to his mouth. Hajime started licking Oikawa’s perfect hand while looking him straight in the eye. He started kissing up Oikawa’s arm and up to his neck. When Hajime got to his throat Oikawa let out a small gasp. 

Hajime’s eyes lit up in delight as he started to lick Oikawa’s neck before he started nibbling delicately, thriving in the soft mews Oikawa attempted to swallow. Hajime gasped as Oikawa suddenly grabbed his ass and dug his sharp nails in. Hajime smirked. _Two can play at that game._

Hajime grabbed Oikawa’s jaw and pulled him in for a kiss and liked the way Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise, letting him get a good view of how pretty Oikawa’s lashes were as they fluttered. Hajime stuck his tongue out and licked Oikawa’s lip before shoving it in as his mouth opened in surprise. 

Hajime felt disappointment as he felt Oikawa’s hand leave his ass before he perked up as he felt it in his hair. Oikawa tugged hard on Hajime’s hair and made a happy hum at Hajime’s delighted gasp. Hajime took his hand that had been holding onto Oikawa’s and started palming at Oikawa’s dick and lit up when he realized how hard Oikawa was. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he let out a gasp. “I-Iwa-chan…” Hajime narrowed his eyes before he put his tongue in every corner of Oikawa’s mouth memorizing every inch of it. Hajime swallowed a moan as Oikawa used his free hand to grasp his ass again. He enjoyed the feeling of Oikawa’s nails digging deep into his skin, so deep if his mind hadn’t been so focused on Oikawa’s mouth and dick he’d be worried it would have cut. 

Hajime felt one of Oikawa’s long fingers wrap around his belt when they heard a clearing of a throat and snapped out of it. Oikawa and Hajime looked behind them to see Hanamaki holding his phone out. 

“Nice fuck session?” Hanamaki smirked. “Anyway, you definitely want to stop before coach notices. And I’m sure you don’t want your dicks exposed on a school bus. Take a nap you little shits.” 

Oikawa and Hajime sported matching blushes as they exchanged a glance and looked at Hanamaki. “No you.” They snarked in response. The two new boyfriends looked at each other one last time before they leaned against each other and let sleep overcome them. 

Hajime was groggy as he woke up, but he snapped awake as he heard yelling and didn’t feel Oikawa next to him. He looked around and noticed Kunimi and Kindaichi hiding on a bench behind Kyotani who was holding his arms up protectively and snarling at whatever was happening outside. Hajime immediately jumped up and ran outside to the parking lot and felt his blood run cold. 

In front of him, Hajime saw Oikawa and his parents, Oikawa crying as he held his arm which had a large amount of blood spilling past his hand. He looked back to his parents and saw someone he wished he wouldn’t see again, even more so than Oikawa’s parents. 

Next to Oikawa’s parents, he saw his own father standing with a disgusted look on his face as he held a knife. “D-dad?” Hajime was shocked at the innocent almost childish tone in his voice. The same one he had when his father had found him in a dress while his mom put make-up on him. 

He hated it. He hated the fact that it insinuated the fact he was still the same weak kid watching helplessly as his father nearly killed his mom. 

He was _not_ that kid anymore. “Leave him alone dad.” 

Hajime’s father blinked in shock before a scowl crossed his face. “So, you’re still friends with Tooru huh? Makes sense, your both disgusting fags-” 

“Shut up,” Hajime sneered, turning his head up. “We are not fags, or disgusting, now if you would. LEAVE. MY. BOYFRIEND. ALONE.” 

Hajime’s father opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted, by the one and only Kyokatsu Haruka. “It’s not Tooru’s fault! Tooru is straight, he was dating me. But Iwaizaumi-kun forced him to break up with me and date him.” 

Hajime took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he noticed Hanamaki out of the corner of his eye with his phone out, probably recording. _Okay then, let’s make a scene._

“I didn’t force Tooru to do anything,” Hajime stated. “He is… not straight but he does like girls _and_ boys. And that’s fine. I’ll tell you something as well. I heard the top high school setter in Japan talk about the top ace. His twin is dating one of their middle blockers. Hanamaki and Matsukawa of this team are gay and proud of it. 

“I’ve seen some of the kohais kissing, talking about male crushes, and even more.” Hajime continued. “I once noticed Tendou Satori touch Ushijima Wakatoshi’s ass, and he didn’t complain. Those are _not_ even close to the amount of people I’ve seen who are gay. You can shut the fuck up and realize being gay isn’t bad, that’s like me saying being straight is bad, because people can like people. Now put down the fucking knife before I break your arm.” 

Hajime’s father just scowled while the volleyball team looked shocked at what Hajime had just revealed. “Disgusting, your entire life is surrounded by gays. I won’t be putting down this knife, because I’ll be giving you a matching cut to Tooru’s.” 

Hajime was shockingly calm as his father ran toward him, and right before he was about to cut Hajime his hand shot out and tightly gripped his father’s wrist. He twisted until his father let go of the knife before he jerked suddenly and a sickening crack was heard. 

The parking lot was quiet before police sirens were heard. Oikawa’s parents attempted to run but got stopped by Yahaba and Watari. The police came and arrested Oikawa’s parents and Hajime’s father. Hanamaki showed the police the video he had taken of the entire thing which the police thanked him for. 

Hajime had run over to Oikawa as soon as the police took his father and held him as the paramedic came over. “C-can you keep this away from the media?” Hajime requested. “I’d rather not have Prettykawa’s suffering be broadcasted if it can be helped.” 

The paramedic nodded to which Hajime smiled. “Did you just call me Prettykawa?” Oikawa asked. 

“Ha, you wish,” Hajime denied. “I called you Shittykawa.” 

“Mean Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted, before he gained a small smile. “Thanks Iwa-chan, come with me?” 

Hajime silently nodded. He didn’t say another word all the way to the hospital where Oikawa got stitched. When the doctor who did the stitches and check-up let him come in is when he finally said something. 

“Police told me,” Hajime started. “Kyokatsu has been sent to her grandparents. Worst punishment she could have, they’re absolute angels.” Oikawa and Hajime shared a grin. 

Hajime pulled out his phone and played music, seeing as he had no other words to say. Suddenly Oikawa put a hand on Hajime’s hand when a specific song came on. “What’s this one called, what’s it mean?” 

Hajime’s eyes widened in shock as he realized which one Oikawa wanted to know about. “Oh, it’s Heather by Conan Gray. It’s about this guy who’s jealous of this girl named Heather. Funny thing, it’s my favorite song.” 

“Sing it for me Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said with puppy dog eyes. 

“Don’t use those damn eyes, idiot,” Hajime scowled looking away from Oikawa. “But fine.” 

Oikawa was silent the entire time Hajime sang, enjoying Hajime’s singing. “Iwa-chan. I love you, promise me that I won’t find a Heather?”

“Don’t worry,” Hajime smiled sadly, grabbing Oikawa’s hand and gently kissing it. “I already found a Heather, now no one will get it the way.” 

Hajime and Oikawa looked each other in the eye and smiled fondly, they both knew. They both knew that they had spent their entire life together, and now there won’t be a time without each other in the picture.


End file.
